


Nor tie to earths to come

by negativecosine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies!, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short ficlet, in which James and Lily are New Parents and In Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor tie to earths to come

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Emily Dickenson's poem, starting with [I have no life but this](http://www.bartleby.com/113/3020.html).

"You make me want to explode," James says. His eyes are all big and unfocused without his glasses, but he's clearly looking at the blur of her intently. They're on their sides, facing, and his cheek's all squashed, distorting his face, but Lily still thinks he looks like some kind of chaotic god. "You make my chest all... funny and crazy."

Lily laughs weakly. She's never been so tired in her life, or so perfectly happy. She wants to cry from it. She hasn't gotten more than an hour of sleep at a time once in the past month - and James hasn't either, for what that's worth. Harry's squashed between them, sort of sweaty and squirmy but, for once, mostly quiet. He's making funny little whimpers into her breast, pressing his whole face into her. To be fully honest, it makes Lily sort of want to explode, too.

"Seriously," he says. His lips twist, obviously trying not to laugh. It's the oldest pun on the planet, and Lily always gets the urge to throw small objects at Sirius when someone uses that word, even when he's not in the room. "Honestly," James tries again, "You're perfect like- like this. No makeup, no charms, your hair's dirty, you've got these huge bags under your eyes, and you're still the second-most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Second?" She hasn't the energy to smack him, but sort of makes a smack-like motion, careful not to dislodge Harry.

"Yeah," James says, so earnest it breaks her heart, and he runs his hand over the dark, soft thatch of Harry's hair. It's just like his. James' hand is so big, or Harry's so small, he can get the whole of it cradled in his palm almost. "Look, he looks like your third tit," he suddenly snorts, and transfers his hand to Lily's unoccupied breast. She sighs, and lets her eyes flutter closed. "Look at you," he whispers, and she has no idea which of them he's talking to. His voice is tight, like he really is going to explode. Or just cry. "God, just look at you."


End file.
